


Tanhar's beast

by Shayochism



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayochism/pseuds/Shayochism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't challenge her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanhar's beast

A deathly stench always drifted out the mouth of the crypts, befowling the air outside in the graveyard which was not too pleasant in itself either, rotting corpses, desecrated and open graves littering the cemetary of a damned place. Day never got its fingers on Duskwood and the current night was darker than ever, moon blocked by lingering storm clouds.

Within the breach of the crypt's maw lingered two beady, glowing feralistic eyes that stared directly out, the interloper waiting in the webbed shadows for its master to return from wherever she went to. Low growls told ears all around of its distaste of waiting, time stretching on, the night crawling to the early hours of the next day. It had waited for two days now with no sign and eventually the eerie glare disappeared from the entrance and melded into the abyssal darkness. Silence took a hold on the area and not even the footsteps of the creature were heard, as though the crypt was empty of its presence.

At the final depths of the catacombs the beast emerged from the darkness and revealed its colossal, half rotten form, lumbering forth with snorts and grunts as its four paws pattered and snapped at the stone below that took it to its usual corner. It was the furtest corner and the darkest corner with a study table in its midst covered in blood stains and grubby beakers and bottles and instruments of torture, the floor it stood on littered with snapped bones and skulls and various bits and pieces of armor that had quite clearly been torn off the owners of the skeletons as they died a slow, painful death of being eaten alive. The creature thought itself priveledged to be fed so often with a living, breathing dinner, favouring crushing bones with its gigantic jaws, ripping skin with its modified claws. It looked something between a behemoth and a feline corrupted into undeath and left to rot a while, though with prominant curving horns sprouting from its oversized skull and teeth too large for a mouth, eyes telling of a sentinent being - or at least it used to be. Around its neck lay a thick, rusty but very capable shackle with half a snapped chain dangling from it, the counterpart chain attached to the wall. The creature crashed itself down into the corner where its chain lay dangling, head resting in its paws to chew a flesh speckled bone of a very recent victim. Puss oozed from his right eye and infection seeped from his nostrils, various gashes and cuts around the muscular feline-sque body drizzling with the plague of undeath. Bone was on show in various places and his tail hung limp when he stood. He should have been dead like his dinner.

Not too much longer the undead of the crypt begun to jibber and fidget nervously and excitedly, fingers and claws twitching and scraping at the floor and walls as eyes blind and clear lolled around in their sockets, teeth chattering. The undead feline's ears pricked up, one looking ready to fall off as they swept around to listen intently towards the crypt's entrance. The almighty calamatous smash of something hitting a wall told the feline all it needed to know - his master had arrived and was seething with unparalelled rage, he could tell from the sound of a body hitting the floor as it peeled off the wall from the impact zone. Yet for now it remained in place, fully under the influence of its master's whim and without current command to move.

"TAN... HAAAAAARRRR-RRGHH!" The feline reacted instantly to its name and forced its lumbering body to sit up at its master's command, waiting expectantly for whatever it was called for. As his leader, known to him as the Blood Master, strided over with a demonic sounding growl as low as his own would ever go, he noticed instantly she was removing her helmet, letting it carelessly drop to the floor with a horrific clang of saronite striking stone. She never removed her helmet, he thought, not unless she was about to devour something, and now he could finally see her face. But truely he was not a creature to care for appearences, completely dominated by his master's overwhelming presence and sheer power.

The Blood Master opened her horrific jaws to speak as her thundering steps took her to Tanhar, looming over him and stealing all light like the storm clouds outside stole the light of the moon - the only hope. "YOU...-" she begun, jaws wide. "YOU-" she bellowed again, failing to continue speaking as her growled words became even further drowned in the bubbling, thunderous sound. The growl was rage filled, animalistic, Tanhar briefly glimpsing her curling fingers and feralistic nature that commonly held her body that begun descending further into a madness of a bestial warped being. An animal, almost. She leant over and grasped Tanhar's mangled mane by impaling the five-inch-long, black talons of every finger through his dead flesh, slicing through with amazing eaze to create a gruesome grip. Her arm muscles bulged visibly under the leathery, scarred skin bitten with war and hardship, enforcing their full potential to lift the feline and throw him against the table. Tanhar roared and shrieked as his skin was shredded and pulled away from his muscles and bones like a vile handle, body crashing into the table with a calamity of snaps and cracks and smashes and clinks of breaking wood, glass and foul instruments.

He saw red.

As though his true nature suddenly broke through from the abyssal depths of his black heart and mind, Tahnar instantly lashed back with an amazing show of gleaming claws and deadly teeth, his back legs giving him enough height to swipe his boney paw down the Blood Master's bare arm. Undead flesh of the upper arm split, strings of muscle cut in two straight down the bicep until his claws struck the crimson saronite gauntlet and screeched over the runed surface before hitting the floor before his master's boot. The beast's full weight went into the strike and it had the Blood Master stumbling backwards a couple of hard steps, though looking far from ready to topple. If anything, it was almost like she had expected it. As she stopped, Tanhar could clearly see the bubbling rage in her crimson eyes, the black specky pupil fixated right on him, and he knew his brief, careless slip of the mind had cost him.

The crypt almost shuddered as the Blood Master bellowed out at the top of her rotten lungs with a grand roar, the lurking undead in the crypt stopping on the spot in shock and awe as to wonder why the behemothic woman was roaring so loud, so... bestial. Tahnar's ears swept back, the lengths flattening down upon his skull where the skin breached the bone below, and he only somewhat anticipated the next move as his master literally propelled herself off the spot by her feet, launched through the air with her talons splaid to crash into him.

The pair hit the wall hard enough that a loose brick from above came crashing down, a slight crack running down the wall where they laid impact, followed by a trickle of dirt sprinkling down upon them. Any more and he was sure that the ceiling would crumble. He howled at the top of his lungs in agony as a few of his bones cracked or broke from the behemoth's colossal frame at just over ten feet tall and just as immense, armored weight being too much to bare, even for him.

The back of his neck felt like venom was being poured ont it and his muscular shoulders burned, and it took him a few moments while pinned to the wall and floor to realise where his master was. His beady, crusty left eye flickered and he saw the Blood Master's side to his own, only then realising what was happening. A low growl had fetid breath wash over his fur where the Blood Master had her teeth sunk right in to his neck so deep that her gums touched his cracked, bleeding flesh. He could feel her amazingly sized two-inch-long canines sinking in, piercing through his bulbous, purposely warped muscle which was just about touched by the deadly, pointed tips of the rest of her mutated teeth. He then realised his shoulders were gripped like a vice by her hands, the talons impaled clear through them both, the runes in her palms burning at his fur and searing it away without care that his skin would begin to bubble.

Tanhar tried to move in protest but was met by the Blood Master's horrific snarl tearing from her jaws into his neck and fur, her head forcefully pressing forwards to pin him firmly back down. He tried to move his front legs but was cleared of that motion by her talons twisting and stabbing further and further into his muscles, the twisting movements tugging and pulling at his skin and threatening to pull it apart. He growled low, only to be met by a growl far louder by his master, a sound worse than thunder of a dangerous storm.

The Blood Master pulled at the flesh on the back of his neck in a quick jolted movement and again Tanhar protested with a throaty growl, this time louder, this time again being forced to be the lesser animal in the situation as his growl was drowned out once more and made insignificant.

Quite a while passed as both remained in place, unmoving, trickles of blood running down Tanhar's body from the bite and impalements, able to feel the drizzles of the black bile-like substance upon his neck that oozed from his master's teeth, stinging his flesh. He was sure she was going to bite the chunk of skin out his neck and feast upon it, but for now she seemed to be more focused on making sure she was known to be the 'alpha', the dominant one, the master.

She spoke through her teeth in horribly broken common, her words far more a growl than actual letters strung badly together and so close to being incoherent.

"NEV...ERRRGHHH... CHALLENGE... ME..."

The last snarl was all he needed before falling limp in her oversized jaws, surrendering.


End file.
